


Priorities

by blcwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Leo's cranky about all the paperwork he left behind to go on shore leave.  Jim cheers him up.  A comment ficlet for the Daily Captain and Doctor <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/283889.html?thread=8958449#t8958449">pics</a> (members-only) posted by the lovely <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://lindmere.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://lindmere.livejournal.com/">lindmere</a>  at <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/">jim_and_bones</a> , because they looked too adorkably wind-tousled not to write something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

Author: blcwriter  
Title: Priorities  
Pairing:  Kirk/McCoy, established  
Rating: PG-13 (boys kissing)  
Summary:  Leo's cranky about all the paperwork he left behind to go on shore leave.  Jim cheers him up.  A comment ficlet for the Daily Captain and Doctor [pics](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/283889.html?thread=8958449#t8958449) (members-only) posted by the lovely [](http://lindmere.livejournal.com/profile)[**lindmere**](http://lindmere.livejournal.com/)   at [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) , because they looked too adorkably wind-tousled not to write something.

He's got labwork up on the ship he could be doing, reports that're overdue by almost a month left to file, all sorts of admin shit he can't leave to his yeoman or Chapel, not with all the referencing and indexing and shit he's got to do to the alpha bridge crew's files-- at most, he could pawn it off on M'Benga, but Leo's a control freak and anyway, Geoff's got enough work of his own taking care of everyone else while Leo chases after the adrenaline junky insane kindergartners (even Spock's not exempt) that masquerade as the alpha shift crew-- and his best friends, though after Sulu and Jim's latest stunt...

Jim hip checks him out of his mental grumble, eyes alight, hair all windblown, ratty civvies and ancient plaid scarf proof that the kid might be the captain of the Federation's brightest and boldest ship in the 'fleet (or the most delusional and suicidal, some days it's hard to tell) but he still mostly lives out of a duffel. Not that Bones didn't too. Not much point in collecting much off-duty stuff when you're hardly ever off-duty.

"Stop doing to-do lists and cussing out us foolhardy away teams in your head and enjoy the scenery, Bones. Your frownlines are giving me a headache from way over here, even if your hedgehog hair is awfully cute."

His hand involuntarily goes to his hair, and sure enough, the stiff breezes have pushed it up and all over. He feels his face pull into a scowl before Jim reaches up, grabs his hand, laughs as he stops him from trying to flatten it out.

"There's no one around to see it, just us, and the wind'll just mess it up all over again."

He steps in, eyes twinkling, and chastely-- cheekily, too-- kisses Bones on his frowlines, then on his wind-chilly nose, before stepping back and tugging his hand, dragging Bones on up the path to the edge, some ocean view the natives'd said would rival Earth's "White Cliffs of Dover," though of course they had some native name that Jim could pronounce and Leo just couldn't. Leo wouldn't know about the Dover thing either, but Jim'd seemed into the idea when they set out, and now he's kissing Leo on the lips, pulling away before Leo can even kiss back.

"Come on. Enjoy the view. Death, paperwork, Klingons and warp flight are pretty much constants, Bones, but how often do we get to actually get to be out in the sunshine on a bona fide friendly planet?"

Jim tosses a bright smile with lightly chapped lips-- almost too bright-- over his shoulder as his grip on Leo's wrist tightens-- like he's worried under the smile that Leo won't follow after all and will insist on going back to the ship. Just like that, his mood changes.

"Nah, kid, you're right," he allows, tugging away just long enough so their fingers entwine. "C'mon. Let's go see this view whatsamawhoosit."

Jim snorts, then leans in to kiss him.  Again.  Not that Leo's complaining. "Whatsamawhoosit. Highly technical."

Leo cards his free hand through Jim's ruffled hair. "Hey. 'Long as I've got my priorities straight, don't go getting picky about rhetoric, too."

The sand slides slightly under their boots as they climb and the wind makes his ears more than a little bit cold-- but the sun _is_ bright and Jim's hand is warm and solid in his. And the view is really damned nice. For a whatsamawhoosit.


End file.
